


Never let me go

by Fuzzynibble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Amnesia, Amnesiac Katsuki Yuuri, Earl Victor Nikiforov, Lord Katsuki Yuuri, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia, Victorian, Victorian setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzynibble/pseuds/Fuzzynibble
Summary: Soulmates AU set in Victorian reality with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.Soulmates: Every person born has a very specific scent attached to them, and their soulmate has a scent gland on their wrist which gives out the scent of their soulmate- only the person whose wrist it's on will be able to smell it. If your soulmate dies so will you.Alphas: Make up 30% of the world's population, are inherently dominant with increased strength and the ability to impregnate omegas. They will only start on ruts once they have claimed their soulmates, which may only be omegas.Omegas: Make up 30% of the world's population, are inherently submissive with increased fertility and the ability to be impregnated by alphas. They will only start heats once they have been claimed by their soulmates, which may only be alphas.Betas: Make the remaining 40%, their abilities depend on their primary gender.Summary: Victor is a powerful earl who at the age of twenty is already actively seeking for his soulmate. Yuuri is the second child of a minor lord, being an omega he is set to inherit nothing, his only hope is that his future mate will be kind to him. Delve into a world of politics, darkness and mystery.





	1. Come and find me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction, and I hope it isn't completely awful!

When Yuuri Katsuki, second child of the lord of Caekena, and unmated omega awoke that morning, the first thing he thought was _ugh_. The reason for this? The fact that he had to get up at the most unlawful hour of five o' clock in the morning to go into Londeraim-the capital- for business with his sister, who was an alpha, and therefore the heir of his family. Why he had to accompany her was her beyond him, they most likely expected him to meet his soulmate there, in the big, bustling capital of his country, Albion. Most people met their soulmate by the age of thirty, because their soulmates were conveniently born,at the very least,in the same country as them, and if not... Well let's just say some people suddenly get the urge to start sailing the high seas by around twenty-five. Hormones are helpful like that.

Being nineteen years old, and already considered prime age to settle down and start producing heirs, his parents had become very pushy lately for him to start travelling around the country in the hope that he would find his mate, settle down, and make a family, so that they would feel they had succeeded as a beta couple who had sired an omega- which is fairly unusual.

His sister, Mari, on the other hand, had been tutored with the best they could find in Caekena, which wasn't much, but they wanted her to be able to fit in with all the other noble heirs, despite only being a very minor lord and lady. Omegas gained the status of whichever alpha they mated, however with betas it usually depended on who had the highest status, and their partner agreeing to adopt it. With his parents, his father had been born to the title, while his mother had simply been a merchant's daughter.

Getting dressed in what was considered most fashionable for male omegas of that time -a white shirt, under a dark vest with a black tie, black trousers and a long overcoat - he headed out his room. Whilst hurrying down the long corridor that separated his room from his sister's, he accidentally bumped into Minami, a loyal servant whose family had worked for his for generations.

"S-sorry Minami!" He stammered, blushing. "I hadn't seen you there.."

"It's okay Yuuri!" Minami said with a huge grin. _Damn it! Why was he so cheery at this awful hour?_ "I hope I didn't get in your way!"

"Nope! I just wasn't looking where I was going..." He replied hastily before yawning loudly.

He blinked and looked around blearily, he really wasn't very used to this whole getting up super early idea. Oh well. He continued on down the corridor, averting his eyes as he passed the picture of his great grandfather, heavily pregnant. It always reminded him of his possible future... if his alpha chose, he could do anything he liked to Yuuri, because no government wanted to mess with the tricky relationships of soul-bonding. As soon as Yuuri was claimed all his protection was lost and he would have to comply to whatever his mate wished. Which was NOT something Yuuri liked to remember. So ever since he could remember, he had averted his eyes from the painting, because ever since he could remember, he had been an omega.

When babies are born, both sets of their genders can easily be worked out. Boys and alpha girls have penises, although an omega boys' will be so small and shrivelled that its' only use is urinating. Girls and omega boys will also have vaginas, although an alpha girls' will have practically nothing there -and in later life their periods will be very sparse. The difference between an alpha boy and a beta boy is harder to spot, and usually people don't bother to try and find out and treat them equally until they hit around seven years old and the differences become far more apparent, the same is done to beta and omega girls.

Yuuri knocked loudly three times on the beautifully carved oak door of his sister's bedroom. The heir's room.

"Come in...!" He heard a sleepy voice call from inside the room.

He twisted the metal handle and pushed on in, nearly walking into a table with a very expensive vase on it-wow,he was really clumsy today- however luckily falling short a few inches. He glanced around the room, with its patterned green wallpaper and polished wooden floors, it was certainly a lot grander than his room. But that was to be expected, being an omega he was set to inherit nothing, and was entirely dependant on whom ever it was that mated him. And while Yuuri wasn't exactly in a hurry to find out his future mate, he had completely memorised the scent that came from the scent gland on his right wrist- the scent that would lead him to his soulmate. Because a small part of Yuuri cherished the idea of finding a mate and settling down and starting a family, he just hoped that his soulmate would be kind.

"Yuuri! How are you even dressed?! I haven't even gotten up yet!" His sister cried in aunguish.

"Mari! This is YOUR trip!"

"I know, I know... but maybe five more minutes..?" She said lying back and sinking down into her pillows.

"Never!" He ripped off her blanket and was amused at the loud angry snarl he got in return. "Come on! The carriage will be here soon."

-=+=-

This couldn't get any worse, Yuuri thought as he watched the rain splatter against the townhouse his family owned in Londeraim. It was used for whenever anyone in his family had business in the capital, like now. He stifled a yawn. They had been here two days and already he was exhausted, with many visits to the bank and meetings with other nobles and accountants he had had barely any time to himself, and just when he thought he would be free for an evening it turned his sister and him had been invited to some Earl Nikiforov's party. And given that Victor Nikiforov was the most powerful earl and highly influential with her royal majesty, they could hardly so no, which was a shame because Yuuri really needed to catch up on sleep.

Sighing, he got up from his seat by the window and got dressed, he even slicked back his hair -which he only saved for really formal events. Hoping this wouldn't be too awful, he left his room, found Mari all ready, dressed in a stunning blue ballgown, and got into a carriage they had hired to take them to the Earl's large townhouse in one of the best areas in the city. He might even find his soulmate there he thought, although it was highly unlikely, with his luck his alpha would be some homeless beggar on the street, if that was the case he hoped his family might... assist them a bit into finding a more comfortable accommodation, despite most family breaking their ties to their omega child or sibling when the omega was mated.

The carriage ride was bumpy, with many potholes in the roads, but as they passed the river Signum, Yuuri couldn't help but gape at the sheep beauty of it, he always did when he visited Londeraim, it was one of his favourite things in the city. Yuuri had always dreamed of having a house overlooking the river, and as they pulled up to Nikiforov's large and elegant townhouse, he realised that the earl had just that. Lucky Nikiforov.

Stepping up out of the carriage with the help of a very elegantly dressed servant and walking up to the large front doors, thrown open for the arriving guests, which opened into a magnificent hall, complete with two curving staircases leading to the upper levels, Yuuri realised how insignificant his family would seem to the earl. It was a wonder they had been invited.

Milling in the entry hall and drawing room, he could see lots of finally dressed people milling around with champagne in hand, he saw someone he knew when suddenly he smelled something that made the very hairs on the back of his neck rise up. Because he recognised that smell all too well... He was the scent that he had memorised since childhood, and would breath from his wrist whenever he had felt threatened or scared. However this time it wasn't from his wrist, it was coming from right in front of him.

He looked up and found the eyes of a silver haired man staring into his.


	2. Come and claim me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor leads Yuuri to a quiet balcony, where they have some bonding time. (I'm really bad at writing chapter summaries, please don't judge.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments! It made me really happy reading them, and encouraged me to write this next chapter, I hope you enjoy! (Please keep in mind that I have no Beta Reader and there will probably be a lot of mistakes.)

_His eyes were beautiful, like the ocean after a storm_ Yuuri felt almost detached from his body as he gazed into those eyes, he didn’t know how long they stared at each other, it could have been an eternity for all Yuuri cared. Then suddenly the realisation struck him.

 _Shit._ He thought and stumbled back. Only to cause the alpha’s face to twist into a state of panic at the movement. The man cautiously took a step towards him, cocked his head at Yuuri as if seeing how Yuuri would react to that small movement forwards, then, seeing Yuuri remaining still –rather like a skittish deer in the face of danger- he continued his slow advance, and his face continued to be lit with wonder whenever he looked at Yuuri.

Everyone seemed to not have noticed the silver haired man’s careful approach to Yuuri and they were all engrossed in their own personal conversations, whilst Yuuri was STILL standing there frozen, afraid to breathe, as the man came closer. _Breathe Yuuri, just breathe._ When Yuuri finally breathed it came as such a relief he smiled. This only seemed to encourage the alpha more. Yuuri could tell he was an alpha by... Everything. The way he moved, the way he held himself, the way that everything in Yuuri screamed for this man to hurry up and reach him, to hurry up and… Claim him. 

Yuuri had expected his meeting with his mate to be met only with dread, as his freedom was torn away, but the reality instead made him feel happy, and glad that his long search was finally over. Yuuri looked and this man and already knew that he loved him, and would gladly follow the alpha where ever he wanted to go. And by the way the other man was looking at him; Yuuri knew he felt the same way too. Yuuri suddenly felt a feeling of gratitude towards the pompous earl –whilst Yuuri had never actually met the earl, or seen a picture, he naturally assumed anyone who had such an extravagant lifestyle surely had to pompous- because by inviting his sister and him to this meaningless party, he had been allowed to find his mate. 

_His mate._ Yuuri realised with a jolt. He had finally found his mate. And he was actually happy about it! So Yuuri took the smallest of steps towards the approaching man and let out the shyest of smiles, which was rewarded with an expression of pure happiness from him. That look made Yuuri’s insides tingle with warmth. In one huge surge of speed the man made it to right in front of Yuuri, so if Yuuri wish he needed only lift an arm and he would be touching him.

“Hello?” Yuuri said timidly, rather unsure what to do now that the man had reached him.

The man smiled as Yuuri blushed. “Hello, umm…” This time it was the man who blushed. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say!” He seemed flustered. “I’ve dreamed about this moment for so long I don’t know what to do when it actually happens.”

“W-well what do usually do in the dream?” Yuuri said, also rather unsure about what to do in this situation, and just wanted to make the man happy. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki by the way; I’m here with by sister, Mari Katsuki- the heir to Caekena.”

“Yuuri…” The man said the name slowly, almost tasting it, and then smiled. “My name is Victor, Victor Nikiforov; I’m the earl of Sefarex.” Yuuri blinked as he suddenly realised who the man standing in front of him was… The most powerful and influential earl in the land, his power even outstripped that of quite a few dukes. _Well damn._ Was the only thing Yuuri could think of in response to that realisation.  
“Do you… want to maybe get somewhere more private?” Victor asked, looking around nervously as he realised some people had begun to notice their conversation and were heading over to investigate. One couple in particular seemed extremely interested –a dark haired man and woman, Yuuri recognised the man as Duke Jean-Jacques Leroy, a huge rival of Victor’s. The couple began to head over to them and a look of panic arose in Victor’s eyes.

“Victor! How kind of you to invite us to your little party.” The man smiled condescendingly. “Isabella and I came over to offer our kindest regards.” Though everything the duke had said seemed false, Yuuri got the feeling he wasn’t genuinely a bad person –just not overly warm to people he wasn’t fond of, very much like most nobility, as years of false smiles and plotting against each other had worn them down.  
“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves.” Victor replied with a complacent smile. Then he turned to Yuuri, “shall we continue on then? There is something I must show you.”

Yuuri nodded, and let Victor take him gently by the arm and lead him away. As they wove through the crowds of people milling around, in expensive looking clothes and ostentatious jewellery, the odd person would call out to Victor- who would reward them with a polite smile and a rather dismissive wave- and then they would carry on. Victor’s sole purpose it seemed was to reach where ever he had planned to take Yuuri, and _Damn, this place is huge, and if this is only his townhouse in the city, what would his main residence in Sefarex be like?_ Yuuri had a feeling it would be vastly different from Katsuki Hall, all the way back in Caekena.

He suddenly had a wave of homesickness, as he realised that it was unlikely he would ever see home again, and that the last time he would see his family would be at the bonding recognition ceremony. Which, while most of the time the couple had already bonded, the government would officially recognise it and write it down in the record they kept of all the bonded couples. The ceremony was also used as a celebration, where an omega could say goodbye to their family and friends, and get ready for their new life as a married and claimed omega. Depending on your status, the event could last for several days, and include lots of activities, like balls and feasts. However all bonding recognition ceremonies would include a part in a bonding hall where the bond was officialised and an ‘Heir’ ceremony, where the couples would be required to, well, produce an heir. And whilst the couple could –and if they were an alpha+omega pair would- produce more children later, the government believed it was best for the bond, and the pair to make a child so soon after the initial bonding. The only exception that would result in no bonding ceremony was a same primary gender beta bonding.

The ‘Heir’ ceremony was what Yuuri had dreaded the most about becoming mated, and with his soulmate found, he realised it wouldn’t be soon until the horror actually occurred.   
He quickly shooed away such awful thoughts from his head, he didn’t need this right now, not when he was about to be… Claimed. He had been told it didn’t hurt; the bite the alpha left on their omega mate, but Yuuri still had his doubts, he knew that anything that would scar permanently had to hurt. But he wouldn’t allow himself to be afraid. Not now anyway. Not when he had finally found his mate. _Maybe it won’t hurt? Too much anyway…_ Yuuri prayed desperately.

However he forgot all his worried as Victor reached the end of the long empty corridor and opened the double doors at the end.

-=+=-

Victor felt a certain delight as he watched Yuuri run up to the edge of the balcony and leant over the edge, staring out across the river. Victor smiled; he had done the exact same thing when he had first seen the view. He had always loved the river, and was extremely happy that his future mate felt that way too.

Victor felt that he already loved Yuuri. He didn’t know whether it was the hormones, or the fact that he found Yuuri absolutely beautiful, or even the fact that Yuuri was the one he had been dreaming about ever since he could remember. He had known Yuuri was the one before he had caught that ever familiar scent, and now, they were finally alone together, just like he had always dreamed… That only left one thing to do.

-=+=-  
AS he gazed out across the wonderful stretch of river, Yuuri suddenly remembered something, something very important: Victor.

Embarrassed, he quickly whirled around and started spouting every apology he could think of in one continuous sentence.

“OhmygodIamsosorrypleaseforgivemeIdidnotmeanttooffendyouohgodIamsosorry-”Yuuri burbled.

Victor cut off his long stream with a laugh. He was melodious and beautiful… Yuuri wished he could memorise the laugh, because he felt he could never be sad if he heard it.  
“It’s ok, Yuuri, I did the same thing when I first saw it.” At Victor’s words Yuuri relaxed immediately. “And I’m glad I’ve found someone to share the experience with…” His words trailed off as he stared wistfully at Yuuri.

Yuuri suddenly remembered why they had come out here in the first place.

“Oh yeah…” Yuuri slowly removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled the right side of his shirt down past his shoulder and tilted his head, exposing his neck. Victor approached slowly, then, with utmost care, leaned in and positioned his teeth over the position where Yuuri’s neck met his body. The feel of Victor’s teeth against his neck made Yuuri’s whole body quiver in anticipation.

Then Victor sank his teeth into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you feel like it, please leave a comment, telling me how you felt about this chapter- I had only planned as far as the end of the first chapter, so I made this up as I was writing it. The next update should be out some time next week.


	3. Come and hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bonding ends with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the positive comments! I'm so sorry this came a bit late, I've had a lot of school work recently so I haven't had much time to write.

_Well it isn’t awful_ Yuuri thought, in fact it’s actually quite pleasant. So many of Yuuri’s expectations and assumptions had been defied today, and he was glad. As soon as he had felt Victor sink his teeth in, he had suddenly started worrying; he had worried that it would hurt, he had worried that Victor suddenly wouldn’t like him, and most of all he worried that it wouldn’t work. It is only possible to be claimed by your soul mate, so naturally Yuuri had suddenly started worrying that Victor wasn’t his, and that they wouldn’t be able to form a bond. And Yuuri really didn’t want to lose Victor.

When Victor finally drew back from Yuuri, he smiled, and Yuuri could still see his blood glinting on Victor’s teeth, the bright crimson a stark contrast against the pearly white of his teeth. With the bond now sealed, Yuuri felt something that was a mix between relief and happiness. Relief, because all his worries and fear and been for nothing, and happiness, because Victor made him happy?

However all of that joy shattered at the sound of someone cocking a pistol. They whirled around, tearing apart their embrace, to find a dark hooded figure pointing a pistol at Victor’s heart. Yuuri stopped thinking, just stopped. All rational thought left his head, and when Yuuri heard that familiar ‘bang’ shatter the tense silence that had built up, he pushed Victor out of the way without thinking, and fell to the ground. Unconscious and bleeding.

-=+=-

Everything was going perfectly fine before the gunshot. Mari had met up with old acquaintances, danced with some friends, and had made good connections to some very powerful people. And then it had happened. At first, after the pistol shot’s sound resonated off the walls, people had just froze, and stood there in the shocked silence, clearly not quite sure what to do. It was very rare for anyone to dare to try and attack nobles when they were all clustered together in one building- mainly because of all the bodyguards- so this naturally caused quite a surprise, and especially not at Nikiforov’s party, who was a very popular Earl, apart from the odd person who didn’t like the fact he had so much influence, he was generally well liked. Still, it was a wonder that there wasn’t a stampede to get out the door at the first sign of danger; Mari was impressed, so maybe the other nobles were growing up a bit?

Then the screaming began.

-=+=-

Victor didn’t know what to do as he held the unconscious body of Yuuri in his arms. _His mate._ Victor realised, and he had allowed him to get hurt. He must be the worst mate in the history of the world. Victor hadn’t known what to do when he’d heard that pistol, his mind still reeling from the claiming he had performed; he had never imagined an assassination attempt would happen at a party he had thrown, he knew he was one of the more popular earls. The last time an assassination attempt had occurred had been five years ago! And that had failed so dramatically that no one was hurt. But now? Victor realised that Yuuri would be a target too, because if your soulmate died, you died too.

 

The very thought of someone trying to hurt Yuuri in anyway made him want to rip someone’s throat out.  
-=+=-

Mari desperately forced herself through the desperate currents of people, trying to get out. As she struggled, she noticed another person trying to get in the direction of where the bang had come from. _Phichit is here?_ She thought. _That will make Yuuri happy, where is he though?_ Mari hadn’t seen him since she’d left him in the hall to go meet up with an old acquaintance, Lady Minako. She hoped he had made it to safety with the rest of the fleeing nobles. 

Phichit waved at her while trying to avoid being swept away, and then pointed to a door to the left of the entrance to the main drawing room. She began to head that door, not bothering to stop and wonder how Phichit could have known where the attack had occurred.

Throwing open the door and sprinting down the long corridor, she had to hike up her long flowing skirts to avoid tripping on them and kick off her matching blue high heels –she would retrieve them later, but for now she had to check no one had been injured and needed help- she doubted anyone else had bothered to check in their desperate attempt to get away from any possible danger.

Phichit caught up to her and smiled as they sprinted down the long corridor. She barely spared a glance for the beautifully patterned wallpaper or any of the doors going off into other rooms. She somehow knew that the door on the end was where she would find it. Only the sound of their panting breaths broke the silence.

She threw open the door to find her brother, shoulder and neck bleeding, unconscious in the arms of a man she recognised as the Earl of Sefarex, Victor Nikiforov. Surrounding them were several medics and various armed men. What on earth had happened?

Ignoring the armed men she pushed past them and dropped to Yuuri’s side, next to a medic currently bandaging Yuuri’s shoulder.   
“What happened here?” She demanded.

“An assassination attempt on the life of the Earl Nikiforov.” An old man grumbled from the shadows. Mari’s surprised blink was that she let show of her alarm. She hadn’t seen that old man where he had been lurking.

“Why was Yuuri with...?” Mari’s voice trailed off as she remembered the blood she had seen coming from his neck, which the medics had left well alone. And as the realisation dawned on her, she felt a sense of sadness, that her little brother, who she had cared and looked out for, would soon be gone from her life. Then she began to wonder: would she ever find her soulmate?  
-=+=-

Phichit didn’t know what to think about his friend, lying in the arms of a powerful earl, covered in blood. He didn’t know what to think to the fact that Yuuri, his dearest friend, was now bonded. And he certainly didn’t know what to think of the medic who was surrounded by that very familiar scent…

-=+=-

His head hurt like hell. That was the first thing Yuuri noticed. The second thing? The smell surrounding him was not at all familiar, apart from one very particular scent coming from his right…  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked around blearily.

_What a nice ceiling._ Was the only thing in his mind. It was painted with frescos of mythical birds and glorious colours, Yuuri decided he liked it very much. Then he wondered where the hell he was.

-=+=-

_Bloody Katsuki._ It if weren’t for him, Victor Nikiforov would be dead, and he would be able to collect that well deserved reward. He hadn’t even had a chance to kill Katsuki, which would have killed Nikiforov as well. That earl had way too many guards on call. Damn the pretentious nobles.

He didn’t even know who his contractors were; he didn’t think they were even from Albion –this country, ruled by Queen Georgina III, from the capital city Londeraim. He supposed they might be from Gallia, who was always trying to find ways to start a war, or possibly Alemanni, who had always hated this country for its wealth and successful trade.

Well now he had properly had a good look at his target. _No, targets._ He should be able to pull in a few favours and get rid of those two insufferable nobles for good. It was just a matter of time.

-=+=-

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. The rest of the room was just as ornate as the ceiling, with beautifully carved wood panelling on the wool, and a decorated rug on the floor, the bed was a four poster, with silken blue sheets and plump feather pillows. However the most beautiful thing in the room, Yuuri found, was the silver haired man fast asleep in an ornate chair next to the bed, with an equally asleep poodle on his lap.

The beauty of this scene was ruined, however, when Victor let out a loud snort, began mumbling to himself, then jolted forward, knocking the poor dog off his lap.

“Yuuri! You’re finally awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Does your shoulder hurt? Wait, does your neck hurt?” Victor continued with his endless stream of questions and all Yuuri could do was stare at him blankly. His mind was still dazed from whatever had happened to him, and right now there was only one thing he could think of to say.

“I like the ceiling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My reason for what happened in this one was because I felt I should add some more elements to the story. If you have any questions about anything, please ask them in the comments- I'll do my best to answer them. And if you enjoyed this, and you want to, add a comment telling me how you felt about this one! I wasn't sure about what I was doing when I wrote this chapter, and if I jumped from people's perspectives too much, or made the story line move too fast, please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was! My first chapter, please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


End file.
